Esprits
Avec la version 5.0, une fois au niveau 50, les joueurs seront en mesure d'obtenir les Sylphes. Il existe six classes de Sylphes : Pan (Sylphe des ombres), Gaïa (Sylphe électro), Iris(Sylphe de feu), Amazone (Sylphe de lumière), Apollo (Sylphe d’eau), et Hadès (Sylphe du vent). Vue d'ensemble Les Sylphes activées ou les Sylphes invoquées, gagnent de l'XP de manière assez similaire au gain d'XP du joueur. Vous pouvez avoir qu'une seule Sylphe active à la fois. Quelques points sont ajoutés à tout les attributs des Sylphes après avoir gagner un niveau et vous gagnez 5 points d'attribut qui peuvent être assignés manuellement ou automatiquement. Vous pouvez renommer votre Sylphe en cliquant sur "renommer" dans le menu Sylphe. Les noms de l'Atoll des Sylphes sont utiliser dans le tableau suivant. Ces noms sont également les noms par défaut quand la Sylphe est obtenu. Quand ces points sont assignés, les Sylphes gagnent des stats additionels qui augmentent leur puissance. Les Sylphes peuvent être obtenus en battant des Sylphes des ombres afin d'obtenir des Essence de Sylphe dans l'Atoll des Sylphes. Vous pouvez égualement obtenir un Sceau de Sylphe après avoir gagner un combat contre une Sylphe des Ombres. 60 Essence de Sylphe peuvent êtres échangés dans le Marché des Sylphes pour obtenir un Sceau de Sylphe alléatoire de la même classe. Quatre type de Sceau de Sylphe sont disponibles dans le Marché des Sylphs : Sceau de Sylphe du Vent, Sceau de Sylphe de l'Eau, Sceau de Sylphe du Feu et Sceau de Sylphe Électro. Vous avez une chance d'obtenir une Sylph Commun (Blanc), Inabituel (Vert) ou Rare (Bleu). Les Sylphes peuvent être placés sur la Statue de Méditation dans votre ferme pour gagner de l'XP. Vous pouvez occasionelement fusionner vos Sylphes quand une icone de gemme rouge s'affiche. Vous pouvez égualement fusionner les Sylphes de vos ami en visitant leurs ferme. Fusionner des Sylphes vous donne de l'XP de Sylphe. Si vous fusionnez une Sylph d'un ami, cela augmente la favorabilité entre vous et votre ami. Vous devez completer une quête d'activité dans votre ville avant de pouvoir utiliser la Statue de Méditation. Votre Sylphe active aparaitra sur votre ferme, flottant autour du Magasin de Ferme. Les Sylphes resemblent aux troupes car elles suivent le joueur dans toute les situation de combat. Pendant un combat, votre Sylphe gagne 250 pts de réveil après un certain temps. Lorsque vous arrivez à 3000 pts de réveil, la Sylphe peu être réveillée en cliquant sur le bouton à droite de la jauge de rage ou en apuyant sur la touche "espace". Cette action transforme le joueur en Sylphe active en lui donnant de nouvelles compétences et dure jusqu'à ce que les points de réveils arrivent à 0. Les compétences de la Sylphe n'affectent pas la rage du joueur. Vous pouvez désactiver votre Sylphe réveillée à tout moment avant que les points de réveil s'épuisent en cliquant sur le bouton "annuler". Le réveil des Sylphes augmente après le niveau 55. Les Sylphes inactives ne peuvent pas être ciblés pas l'adversaire en combat. Mais si la Sylphe arrive à 0 PV quand elle est réveillée (elle peu être attaquée) le joueur est mort. Fortification Les Sylphes peuvent être fortifiées à l'aide de Sepulcre de Sylphe pour obtenir des aptitudes aléatoires. Les aptitudes améliorent le taux de convertion des stats primaire de la Sylphe (Force, Intéligence, Armure et Constitution) en stats de puissance (ATK M, ATK P, DEF P, DEF M et VIE). Les formules : ATK P = 0.0018 × (Force × Aptitude de force) DEF P = 0.0009 × (Armure × Aptitude d'armure + Force × Aptitude de force) ATK M = 0.0018 × (Intéligence × Aptitude d'intéligence) DEF M = 0.0009 × (Armure × Aptitude d'armure + Inteligence × Aptitude d'intéligence) VIE = (0.0060 × (Constitution × Aptitude de constitution)) + Base de vie La valeur de la Base de vie varie en fonction du type de Sylphe. La rareté (Blanc/Vert/Bleu/Violet/Orange) semble ne pas compter. Resistances élémentaires Les Sylphes ont des points de résistance contre les éléments de la nature. Si la valeur de la résistance de la Sylphe est positive, elle réduit les dommages subits de la part de cet élément, si elle est négative cela augment les dégats subits. Dans une sorte de cercle du Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux, on peu dire qu'une Sylphe bat une autre en se basant sur la résistance négative de l'adversaire a cet élément : Pan > Gaia > Iris > Amazone > Pan. Appolo est l'ennemi naturel d'Hades, mais toute les autres Sylphes on un petit désavantage en face d'Appolo ou Hadès, surtout Amazone. Dévorage Les Sylphes peuvent êter dévorés par d'autres Sylphes pour obtenir de l'XP. La Sylphe dévorée donnent 50% de son XP total à la Sylphe qui la dévore. Étant donné que les fortifications, améliorations ou compétences achetés sont perdus lors du dévorage, il est recommandé de garder les Sylphs améliorées pour les dévorer plus tard. Amélioration Vous pouvez améliorer votre Sylphe avec des Mahra. Chaque Mahra vaux 10 pts et peu bénir une Sylphe, lui apportant 50 pts. Vous pouvez également dépenser 35 diams/diams liés pour améliorer 1 fois ou 700 diams/diams liés pour améliorer 20 fois. Cela coûte plus de points en fonction de la rareté de la Sylphe. Les Sylphes commencent avec une étoile, une fois qu'une Sylphe blanche, verte, bleu ou violet atteind 5 étoiles elle peu passer au niveau supérieur de rareté. Quand une Sylphe violette de 5 étoiles est améliorée, elle devient orange. Une Sylphe orange n'a pas d'étoile et ne peu pas être améliorer. Compétences Les Sylphes penvent utliser leurs compétence de 3 façons différentes : Activé avec le Héro ': La Sylphe utilise des compétences actives tout les 2 tours. Les domages qu'une Sylphe inflige est basé sur la valeur des stats de la Sylphe et non sur les stats du héros. Ces attaques sont automatiques, choisies aléatoirement et ne peuvent être controlés. Sous cette forme, les Sylphes ne peuvent être ciblé par un autre joueur ou par sa Sylphe. '''Réveilé ': Les attaques de la Sylphe sont ajoutés à l'ATK M (si le héro est un mage) ou à l'ATK P (si le héro est un Guerrier ou un Archer) du joueur. La VIE de la Sylphe et du Héro sont imbriqués. Les attaques réveillés sont controlées par le joueur. Quand une Sylphe réveillée apparait pour la première fois, elle émet une vague d'énergie qui inflige des dégats à tout les ennemis. La première ataque est gratuite et elle n'utilise pas de pts de réveil. Toutefois elle met un cooldown de 10s sur l'attaque Ésotérique de la Sylphe. Comme dit précédement, si une Sylphe réveillé vois sa VIE réduite à 0, la Sylphe meure ainsi que le Héro. 'Dans l'Arène des Sylphes ': Les Sylphes utilisent uniquement leur valeur de stats. Les attaques sont automatiques et basé sur l'ordre des compétences paramètrés dans le medu d'entrée dans l'Arène des Sylphes (en bas à droite). L'ordre des attaques des Sylphes est basé sur la puissance de chaque Sylphe en partant de la plus haute à la plus basse dans l'arène. En conséquence, ceci réprésente un élément essentiel dans la stratégie des duels et de l'ordre des compétence à utiliser contre un adversaire donné. Chaque Sylphe commence avec 3 compétences différentes qui peuvent être utilisés en combat. Même si 5 emplacements sont disponibles quand elle est réveillée, seul 3 sont ouvert et disponibles initalement. Les emplacement additionels doivent être achetés. Apprendre des compétences Il est possible d'acheter des emplacement additionels et des parchemins de compétence. Les compétences dans l'état actif ne sont pas disponibles à l'achat. La Sylphe commence avec 3 emplacement actifs ouvert plus un passif qui devient disponible au niveau 55. Les compétences peuvent être achétés avec 395, 445 ou 745 diams/diams liés. Lorsque vous apprenez une nouvelle compétence, elle remplace une compétence de votre Sylphe aléatoirement. Vous pouvez apprendre une nouvelle compétence dans un nouvel emplacement en cochant l'option "Nouvel emplacement" et en payant 300 diams/diams liés en plus. '''Les parchemins de compétence disparaisent après utilisation. 'Pan, la Sylphe du Vent' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes 'Gaia, la Sylphe Électro' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes 'Iris, la Sylphe de l'Eau' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes 'Reine Amazone, la Sylph du Feu' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes 'Hades, la Sylphe de l'Ombres' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes 'Apollo, la Sylphe de Lumière' Active Réveilé / Arène des Sylphes NameDescriptionCost (Balens/Bound Balens)Cooldown Shining Strike148% + 180 magic light damage to a single front-row target.3951 second Beam Sword130% + 200 magic light damage to 1-2 enemies. Targets with higher HP take higher damage.3955 seconds Light Arrow135% + 257 magic light damage to 2-4 enemies. Targets with higher HP take higher damage.39515 seconds Radiant Soul (Passive)10% chance of manifesting a shield which absorbs 3% Max HP of damage for one round.445- Illumination (Passive)Healing is 5% more effective on you.445- Heavenly BodyYour MDEF and PDEF increase by 10% for 3 rounds.44530 seconds Master of Light (Passive)Damage +5%.445- Ray160% + 256 magic light damage to all enemies. Restores 2% of Max HP.44545 seconds Sword of JudgmentRanged attack that deals 340%+300 magic light damage to all enemies. Consumes 500 Awakening Points.74545 seconds Helios' BlessingHeals 20% HP. Consumes 500 Awakening Points.74545 seconds XP pour gagner un niveau